Hey, I'm in Attack on Titan
by StockinCutie
Summary: Average girl Alice is a quiet girl with her friend Seiko by her side. The girls is very close and both adore anime. Otaku. But, after they suddenly pass out, they find themselves smack face in Attack on Titan! Levi x OC x Eren!
1. Chapter 1

A normal girl, living in a normal world. Year 2014. Her average hair flowed in the wind whenever she walked. Not exactly strong, but she wasn't weak too. Not the smartest of them all, a klutz even. It takes her a few minutes to understand a joke, and she's slow at things. Normal, average, 15 year old girl. Of course she was like this, after all, she was an otaku at times too.

Well duh, her favorite anime was 'Shingeki no Kyojin" or maybe most known as 'Attack on Titan'. Due to her not knowing much girls who watch anime, she tends to stiffen when around people, including when starting conversations. The most logical case was Anti-Social or, Social Anxiety but, let's not get too into that shall we?

Yes, no more beating around the bush, her name was Alice Bailey. She had long black hair, which stopped at her waist. Her outfit was her school uniform, a sailor like top that stopped right above the stomach and a skirt that continued until it stopped by the knees. Her shoes, well you watched enough anime to know what shoes she wears, school shoes. After all, this IS Japan.

Though, despite her age, she definitely had curves. /cough/ Double D /cough/

Anyways, she often had her hair in a low pony tail, which was out a bit and loose. Her bangs usually still the same, long and dull. No one really paid attention to her, since people thought she was from an American heritage. Which was sort of true, her father from America and her mother from Japan. But the only friend she had was Seiko. A beautiful girl who excels in everything that Alice hasn't.

Today, the two best of friends are heading to her house to play the new Attack on Titan video game.

"Mmm~ I just forgot how nice your house was, Alice-chan!" Seiko glimmered as she stretched her arms and then rested It behind her head. "Again...why my house?" Alice mumbled, holding her square school bag behind her. "Because! It's more nice?" she gave a crappy excuse which Alice sighed toward. "Eh? Why did you take off your glasses, you look much better with it on" Seiko walked toward her and placed the square large nerd glasses right on her Alice's face.

"Much much better! Hipster Alice-chan has been born!" Alice gave a long sigh at her best friend's gushing. "Let's just head inside..." Alice was very, quiet. Nerd definitely, but once she hears anime...

...

All hell breaks loose.

"DAMN IT SEIKO, YOU MESSED ME UP~!" Alice yelled at her friend more poking her while she was just one step away from destroying the titan. "Mission fail...Dammit!" She sighed and rested her head on the floor.

"Hey, Seiko..." Alice called out as Seiko as well rested her head on the floor. "Don't you wish, we were in an anime? Specifically, Attack on Titan?" she asked and Seiko gave a confused mumble. "I dunno, isn't it scary... To deal with such scary things? I would like to join to see Heichou Levi take out all those titans and save me, the princess! Oho!" Seiko laughed as if she was the pro in everything. "Yeah...I guess so...But I like Eren and Levi both... It might seem, like I fall in love with anime boys everytime but, I just wish, I wish I could know them, and I could support them in any way I can...Don't you think so, Seiko?" she turned her head to face Seiko, who was doing the same thing. "Yeah yeah, but you know AoT, it is most known for the amount of deaths. If you join, I promise to be with you, and protect you. Of course, Levi and Eren would probably watch over us like Husband and Wife~" Seiko gave a long sigh of un-satisfaction. "Ha ha, true true!" Alice laughed. "Well, let's continue our game-" Suddenly, something in her clicked. Like, a press of a button with no hesitation. She fell back down as she was trying to sit back up. Her eyes slowly closed as she heard her best friend fall as well.

It's like a potion engulfed the room to make them both fall into a deep sleep.

...

Alice's POV

I opened my eyes, slowly, and carefully. I examined where I was at it was and noticed, I was moving, in a wooden carriage. "Where am I..." I mumbled as I tried to raise my self up but I striking headache made me back down. I looked around and noticed, horses, and other carriages, and one of them carried... "Seiko!" I yelled and stood. "You're alive?" a man, wearing a very, familiar looking uniform. "A-A Survey Corps?! Recon! Soldier!" I blabbered, owning some attention from other people. "Hey, who are you?" he asked, and I was too deep in shock to say something. "All I remember is playing video games with Seiko, and then we both fainted and now...what the hell...Is going on?! I shouted in fear. "I asked a question, who are you two?! We just found you laying around on the ground and we figured you were dead so we took you for a proper burry" he answered a question that I was too deep in shock to answer. "M-my name! Is...is Alice- Alice B-Bailey!" I answered truthfully. "Where am I?" I asked, trying to get a hold of the situation. "Oi, you there" a very noticing voice made me remember something, or more like, someone. "Le-Levi!" I yelled in shock. "How do you know me?" he jumped off his horse and landed on the carriage, slowly walking towards me with a, unpleasant look on his face.

"I know much more! This is an expedition outside the walls! Um...I don't know if this was for the female titan or something else but, I know that Eren should be here! I know that you're called Humanity's Strongest, and I know the life here in on the line of extinction! I also know that Eren has the ability to turn into a titan! And and, and most of all, I know that you're a clean freak!" I told him, almost, everything I knew and panted heavily. "Now give me my friend, Seiko!" I turned and slightly jumped on the front of a soldier's horse. "HEY BRAT!" he began to yell but as I was crossing one of my legs over my butt was sort of shoved in his face so immediately went silent. After I successfully crossed over his horse I leaped on the next carriage, practically almost loosing my life to horse hooves in the process.

"Seiko!" I yelled happily and shook her shoulder back and forth. "Nngh~ Lunch already, man!" she sighed but then I shook her some more. "No! We're in...Attack on Titan!" I confessed, finally understanding a large piece of the situation. "What?! Okay, if you stole some of your father's sake, spit it out right now!" Seiko laughed, not believing a word I said. "That means, titans are here... Oh man I think I'm going to faint!" Seiko had swirls in her eyes and I slapped her cheeks. "Look, right now we're in a bad situation that I pray beg and plead is just a really bad dream but I highly doubt it! Right now, we have to focus on the people around us" I glanced from the corner of my eyes the people who were giving us strange looks.

"Y-yeah!" Seiko finally accepted the truth and I stood. "Does anyone have a horse?!" I yelled, and spotted an empty horse. "Seiko, stay here, I'll ride that horse over to the Commander! Erwin! Don't worry I took classes...which I didn't last for long but it's all good!" I laughed and jumped toward the horse, inserted my foot inside the stirrups and held the reins tightly. "Yah!" I yelled as I directed it toward the rear front. "Move it! Sorry!" I passed through other dumbfounded soldiers, and tried my best not to hit them.

'Okay, it's safe to say they are heading back to the walls, another failure, nothing new but, I don't know... Is this when they encountered the female titan? If that's the case...' I thought and looked to the side to indeed see Eren, still sleeping. "Right! This was when he used too much of his powers and Mikasa was being yandere on him!" I yelled in excitement. Wait, why am I happy? Titans could be coming- "Oh...oh shit...At this time, two titans will come and we have to dispose of the dead bodies, I gotta hurry to Commander" I made the horse trot faster toward the Commander who was quickly closing in. "Erwin! Erwin Smith!" I yelled and finally, he looked in my direction.

"S-sir! My name is Alice and um...I'm from a different world! Year 2014, so u-um!" I didn't think...of anything to ask. Maybe I should tell him, I basically know every single thing you're hiding? Yeah no.

"OH YEAH! I need you all to be on guard, two titans will run towards us because two dumb soldiers wanted their friend's body back! And then you'll have to throw off the corpses!" I blabbered my mouth and Erwin gave me the 'And?' look. "And! And..." I looked down and gave a whimper. "Nothing..." I directed my horse towards Seiko again and felt silent tears drop down my cheek.

"And...Levi would be sad..."

Of course, everything I said happened, and when we made it to the wall, you know the drill. They criticize us and all, now I'm in the Military Dining hall, sitting next to Eren, Mikasa, and Armin.

"So, we would be called down into the basement where Captain Levi is at, and then we wait for Commander Erwin to come down with the rest of us and when that happens, we discuss about the Female Titan?" Armin summarized what I just said, and I nodded quietly. "Hey, how do you know all this? Year 2014?! What a load of crap...!" Eren stood and banged his arms on the table. "Titans have almost taken over humanity, how do you live?!" He yelled. "I don't know...I don't know..." I repeated as I covered my ears and closed my eyes tightly, afraid.

Why am I afraid?

Is it because I can finally verify that we were indeed in an anime world, that we just wished we were in? Or maybe it's the fact, no one believes me? Or, or maybe, I'm afraid...that I could be eaten? "I'm so afraid...I want to see mom...and dad..." I crouched my knees up and rested my head on them.

I didn't hear a word, not a single word, and I felt as if everyone was staring at me in either disgust, or pity. "O-oh... Hey look, I'm sorry okay?" he patted my shoulder but I still kept silent and had my eyes covered.

...~...~...

They decided to let me and Seiko join the mission to recover Annie. We're apart of dragging Annie out.

I slowly, and quietly lifted the green Recon Corps hood over my head. "This is so cool! Though, you should be proud of yourself~! It took them hours to find your size because every time you tried on a shirt the buttons by your chest would all bust and fly away!" Seiko gleamed, rather happy about my breast problems. "What a friend YOU are" I sarcastically said, rolling my eyes with a long sigh as she just giggled some more.

At that moment, we heard a large shockwave, and when we ran closer, my heart pounding only quickened. "Okay! That means Annie IS the Female Titan! Darn! And I didn't make it up to that episode too!" Seiko puffed her cheek out and I slowly turned to her, my eyes dilated. "W-what's wrong, Alice?" She worriedly called out to me. "Wh-why are you so happy... We might die...I don't want to die yet..." I held my shoulders tightly and trembled visibly.

"It's okay! I won't let her kill you!" she smiled at me and I held onto her hand, squeezing it in the process. "Let's go then.." I also smiled at her and ran toward the loud noise. I quickly pulled her into the next side of a passageway leading into underground and looked both ways.

"Oh dear god..." I whispered and covered my mouth, terrified. There were large chunks of rocks, that had pieces of body parts sticking out. "Snap out of it, Alice!" I yelled and ran toward a familiar group of people. "Eren, Armin, Mikasa!" I laughed happily, I get to see Eren transform-

Before I could get close to them, a large foot came between us and of course, it was Annie's. I gave a scream and almost fainted but I have to stay calm. "Are you guys okay!?" I ran towards them after the foot was raised and glomped them all, mostly Eren though...

"I never got a chance to hug someone from an anime! So cool! Especially Eren!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and practically choked him from a hug. "So cool! And warm too!" I gushed as I hugged tighter. "Let me go!" I felt his hot breath on my own neck and blushed insanely. "Sorry!" I backed away a few steps but I noticed the top above me was crumbling down and noticed a foot looming right towards me. "ALICE!" I felt a warm, yet rough hand pull me towards her or him.

I felt a muscular, warm chest by me, and I rested my head on it. I fell on whoever it was and I was on top of it, laying on it's chest. I'm slow, so it took me just now to see that the person who saved me was exactly "Eren!" I had swirls in my eyes and again, almost fainted, but I was basically paralyzed on his muscular abs...just think about the things I could do if I could just touch it. "Heh...hehe...hehheh..." I insanely giggled and Eren just lift himself off. "I AM SO SORRY" I crawled away but he held onto my wrist tightly. "Idiot, you could have been crushed! What would we do then?" he scolded me, but not as mean as I expected. "I really do apologize..." I mumbled, looking down. "Whatever!" he shrugged it off as nothing and he pulled his thumb to his mouth. He took a large bite and blood drained. Nothing happened, at all.

"W-what the...!" I felt shocked, but a tad bit of disappointment was there too. He continued to bite and panicked. "You can't transform?!" Armin was doing the same, panicking. "You can't accept the truth, can you, Eren?" Mikasa's dead serious face made me react. "W-wait! No, leave him alone!" I stood in front of Eren, with arms out as if I was protecting him. "If I found out a friend that I admired was a mass murderer in the army, I would most likely be beyond the point...suicidal!" I felt tears slightly cloud my eyes. "But eventually, like sooner maybe, I would accept it... Eren's strong that way! That's why he's so badass, have some faith!" I smiled brightly, but the two of them sighed.

They both went separate ways, which Eren had to panic even more. "It's okay, Eren" I smiled and hugged him. "Cuz! You got me~ around!" I laughed and he just kept silent, and I heard him gapping.

All of a sudden...

He pushed me down so he was on top of me, which I widened my eyes towards. After that, large boulders and pieces of rocks began to fall on us. "Eren!" I yelled in horror, he might...no, he knew this would happen. He was protecting me... After the rumbling stopped, I felt something right on me, and a head laying down on my chest. "I have...to get out!" I shouted and tried to raise my body up but it was too heavy. "Come on, please!" I started to force myself up and I heard footsteps running towards me. "Eren! Alice!" A familiar, boy Lolita I would say, voice called out to us. "Armin!" I struggled to call out to him but...

I lost consciousness at that point

...

**I have the habit of jumping stories**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, for the first time, people like my OC story. Well then. Something new everyday.**

**Minor language brought to you by Corporal Levi and my lovely Alice**

* * *

My black hair all messy and scattered all over the bed I was laying on, I slightly opened my eyes, to reveal I was laying on a bed, and a window right next to it. On the left was a desk, and two chairs by the sides of my bed. Everything else was just empty. At that moment, I stood, but noticed bandages wrapped around me, specifically, my arms. And the panic shall kick in.

"A dream?! No, dreams do not make me wake up with bandages over me!" I quickly braided my hair at the side in a messy fashion and ignored the OH SO PAINFUL pain in my body and ran out the door. I just noticed this but I was wearing an over sized white shirt, and it stopped by my thigh. "This isn't mine, and it's definitely not Eren's so...who?" I noticed I didn't have my bra on so, the one who changed me might have been Seiko...? I shrugged it off and ran out the building I was in. All eyes were on me, and they looked like Survey Corps members...

You would _think _a smart girl in the human world would at least learn how to put on a bottoms...

My face flushed in 300 shades of red as I ran back inside, slamming the door behind me. "Just where the hell am I?!" I shouted. "Alice, Alice-chan!" a voice called out to me, and I immediately noticed who it was. "Seiko!" I paced in the direction where the sounds were, and I heard it sort of visible by a wooden door which led to a basement maybe? "Seiko, they might be torturing you!" I covered my mouth and trembled at the horrific thought. "Yeah right Alice, get a hold of yourself. Now you know why some anime are just so 'dramatic' or something..." I opened the door and began walking down the stairs.

Then, that led to another door. "I swear to GOD if they really think I'm a legit Alice in Wonderland, they got another thing coming! Yah!" I broke down the door with my feet, which revealed the same basement which was shown when they were discussing about Annie. "Ah" I twitched my eyes, and Seiko was there too, smirking like a goofball. "Wait...that was...a trick to get me down here?" I asked, regaining my posture. "Yes. I apologize if I made you worry about her, it was the only way you would be influenced to come down" Erwin spoke up, and I glared.

"Kid, who do you think you're glaring at?" I shivered at the sound of the scary voice that belonged to none other then... "LEVI, IT'S LEVI!" I screamed, running and hiding under the table. "Look, I'm too young to see my grave, kay?" I smiled, sweat drooling from my face.

"He isn't going to kill you, silly" Seiko reassured, and I sighed, sitting down. "Um, Alice" she poked me, and I turned to her, smiling as bright as I can that my best friend is with me now. "Hai~? (Yes?)" "Where are your pants?"

...Oh...

...Ohhhh...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I leaned back to hard and my seat fell backwards, and my legs (sadly) open. I immediately shut them closed, and growled with blush tainted on my face. "Where are my clothes? Spill it hot shot!" I yelled at Levi, now figuring out who's shirt this is. "How should I know? Find it your damn self"

"Little midget"

"Whiney bitch"

"Humanity's smallest"

"Half naked lady"

We continued to throw insults at each other, glaring in the process. "Ehh... Wasn't it just a few seconds ago you were trembling at this guy?" Hange (who which was practically invisible) pointed out. "If it concerns my body, I could care less about who I'm talking too" I put my hands on my hip, and noticed something. "I seem like an anime character! Wait, I'm talking to anime characters! Oh my-" And cue the fangirl scream.

"I'M INSULTING LEVI! EEEEEEEP!" I rolled in the floor, happiness overcoming me. "Don't worry, I already got the autograph papers ready" Seiko joked around and I giggled. "Hee hee!" I smiled. "Hey, girlies" Levi's voice made us turn to him, our eyes shining. "How did you get here?"

Our faces turned gloomy, and we looked down. "I don't know anymore, at first I just thought it was a dream but, this is definitely human. Normally, being the fan I am, I would have been kissing and hugging the idols but... My life is on the line here, and titans are out there, what's worse is that I have no idea how to fight and I might be killed" I crouched down on the wall, hugging my knees and making sure none of my bottom body is showing. "And even if we did learn, we wouldn't last a second"

There was an awkward silence, then a scoff from Levi. "It's amazing how much you can think about how you're going to survive here, rather then figure out how to get out of here" he sarcastically said, holding his tea. "Levi, I know things that well, most people don't know about. Like, why you hold your tea from the top" I saddened even more when he flinched.

"Apparently when you were young, you lived in a poor slum-like environment and longed for it to be clean. You obtained a tea set and when you gripped the handle,it broke off and shattered to the ground. Out of fear it might happen again, you always hold it from the top. I guess that also explains why you're so clean..." I explained in summary version, and he shot me a evil look. (Ohmygod I'm legit crying, that's actually really why he holds his tea like that. Question of the chapter: Do you think it's sad? It has the feeeeels?)

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry" tears fell from my eyes, pity for Levi. "I would have never stopped crying if that ever happened to me" Seiko stood from her chair, and crouched down to her knees and patted my back. "I don't need your pity, what happens happened. You should worry about how the rest of military will take this" Levi placed his tea down. "Yeah, how am I going to explain that I'm a girl who apparently either went back in time, but that's only if Attack on Titan WAS a real life happening. Or, we'll just say 'What's up how ya doin'? My name is Alice and I'm here from an Earth world and the world you're living in is an anime world who has the correct definition of 'Our situation is shit'!" I pretended to say, looking like an idiot flailing my arms around.

"Wait where's Eren?" I asked, and Levi sighed. "Resting" As soon as he said those words, I felt a large bundle of worry fade away into oblivion. "Yokatta (Thank Goodness)" "What language do you speak?" Hange asked, and I turned to her. "Japanese" I answered, tilting my head.

"This is so confusing! In the anime, you speak Japanese but now, you don't even know what 'Japan' or 'Asia' is at all!" I whined, ruffling my hair in the process. "Is it another place beyond the walls?" she intertwined her hands together. "Uh, yeah. But I don't think it exists now" I shrugged, laying my head against the wall. "How do you know about us?"

And the fangirls scream. _HEAR THEIR CRY _

"WELL DUH! They ship Eren and Levi or maybe Erwin like hell! And to top it all of, reader inserts are made to pleas use! OOO! The lemon, the lemon! And then the fan images of Levi-heichou, its a sin not to know! And the anime has all 5 stars on Netflix~~! Oh but then there's Eren, and Erwin! People get mixed up if Hange is a girl or boy but in the manga I would guess she's anything I want her to be and anime she's a clear female! Oh! People like calling Jean a horse, and when Petra died I almost died myself! They kept making memes about 'PETRAfied'! I hate them for that! Oh and then the cosplay!" I went on and on about all the joys of life and anime.

"I got the moves like Jaeger!" Seiko sung, and I giggled. "You people, are strange" Levi looked at us, raising a brow. "Says the people who fight giants who eat us and that's over 60 meters tall" I mumbled, placing my chin on the palm of my hand. "Anyway, what do we do now?" Erwin sighed.

"I experiment on them" Hange offered but we both declined. "Look lady, we're both humans so you're not going to find anything here!" I snapped. "Come on come on, please?!"

She really is crazy...

"Um, can I get some clothes?" I raised my hand in the air.

...

After I finished changing into an awesome Survey Corps uniform (which I will treasure forever), they all told me to check on Eren.

"Eren, are you okay?!" I burst open the door to reveal a munching Eren, a Mikasa sitting across from him on a chair, and an Armin. He dropped his food and looked up at me. I admit, he looked cute when there were few rice grains by his mouth.

"You're okay...You're safe...Thank God" I fell to my knees and released a sigh of relief. "Well it pays to be able to heal yourself! When I was trying to raise us from all the boulders, my arms got wounded and well" I sat next to him on the bed and rolled up my sleeves to reveal bruises and cuts of all kinds. "Yeah, it got pretty nasty" I sighed, dropping my head down on the pillows he had. I looked up at him and he had a regretful look on his face, it's kind of sad.

"Hey, don't feel so down about it! Thanks to you, if you hadn't shielded me, it could have been ten times worse"

_ He pushed me down so he was on top of me, which I widened my eyes towards. After that, large boulders and pieces of rocks began to fall on us. "Eren!"_

I shivered at what my body would have looked like if he really DIDN'T protect me.

Yes, that's right. "Thank you very much" I smiled, and giggled when he smiled back. "Eren, eat" Mikasa ordered and he continued to munch. "Look at you, you have rice grains by your mouth" I took a piece of tissue and began to do my mother duties. "Hey, stop that!" he whined, trying to push back and I just went closer.

I spotted him blushing a deep shade of red when he looked down towards my chest- "EREN YOU PERVERT" I took a hold of the back of his head and stuffed his head inside the porridge he was eating.

I looked down at my chest, I guess it is noticeable. My cleavage was showing a bit so- Wait what the heck am I thinking about?!

"Here's a towel" I huffed my cheeks and threw a towel at him and began to stand to stretch. "Alice, may I talk to you?" Mikasa asked, and I nodded, we walked outside and a fair distance.

"In your case, I'll put this blunt" Mikasa's voice hardened. I twitched my eyes. "I don't trust you" she really was blunt, harsh... "I guess I know where you're coming from, two random girls passed out in titan territory and all of a sudden more involved then believed" I shrugged. "No, that's the last of my concerns. I don't trust you being around Eren"

What

da hell

"I'm sorry, what?" "Eren has the habit of not thinking before doing, and he will fall into your trap. Please, Earth all the way in year 2014? You wish, and how many humans left? 5? Or less?" she scoffed.

You know, in fanfictions I made her the best friend of the reader but now I want to choke her until I see spit dripping from her mouth.

"I'm highly offended! Over billions of humans are left! I'm not even sure if titans ever existed in my world!" I raised my voice. "Oh? Then, if you really did make it back at 'your' world, and titans has completely taken over it..." My eyes widened, my mouth gaped, and found no words coming out of my mouth.

_From your weak family to your little friend, titans had already destroyed your humanity as soon as you hit this world_

That...actually makes sense...

If me and Seiko were sent to this world, titans might have made it to our world. By now, if that were the case, mom and dad, everyone would be killed... Sweat drained my face, that's it, hyperventilation time. "Mikasa, stop it!" a stern and familiar voice made Mikasa turn, but I was been on my knees and panting like a pig, looking down.

"Eren..." NOW I turned around to see a furious Eren walking over. "You don't just break people of all their hopes like that! Saying her family and her whole race might be dead is just cruel and stupid!" he shouted. "But-" "No buts! Alice, are you alright? Can you stand?" he held out his hands and I weakly took hold of it, trembling in the process. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" I repeated, my eyes clouded, and my hair already messy and wet with sweat. "Why were you panting so heavily and breathing hardly earlier?" he asked , wrapping my arm around his neck and taking hold of my waist to help me walk. "Hyperventilation, it's when you breathe at a rate faster than your normal breathing pattern" I explained, looking up at him with wary eyes. "Captain requested us back down stairs, let's hurry, okay?" he smiled. Oh my god his smile. I blushed, and nervously laughed back.

...

"Let's discuss things, we need to sort this out" Erwin packed a few papers up and placed it to the side.

_Her name was Alice. _

_"Hey, Seiko..." Alice called out as Seiko as well rested her head on the floor. "Don't you wish, we were in an anime? Specifically, Attack on Titan?"_

_Like, a press of a button with no hesitation. She fell back down as she was trying to sit back up. Her eyes slowly closed as she heard her best friend fall as well._

_It's like a potion engulfed the room to make them both fall into a deep sleep._

"It might be someone from this world that came to Alice's world to make her come here. If so, who?"

_"Hey, how do you know all this? Year 2014?! What a load of crap...!" Eren stood and banged his arms on the table. "Titans have almost taken over humanity, how do you live?!" He yelled. "I don't know...I don't know..." I repeated as I covered my ears and closed my eyes tightly, afraid._

"How _do _I know all this stuff? Usually, in plots like these, the person would have amnesia" I shrugged. "It's true titans has done their gambles with us humans but, you live in a world where we don't know a single thing about you, but you know just about everything from us" Hange concluded, and we all nodded. "That's fine and all but the major point is to find out who did it at all" Seiko placed her hands on her hips, still keeping her serious expression. "Maybe, now I'm just saying but maybe, it's Eren's dad?" I mumbled, and everyone turned at me and Eren slammed his hands on the table. "How would that be the case?!" he yelled. "I have no clue but! When I was walking home with Seiko to my house before all this happened, I saw a man with a long coat, and brown hair that stopped around the back! Look I don't know! My memory is foggy!" I yelled. "Or maybe it was the titan shifters?! Maybe it was someone else?!" He continued. He continued on and on and I snapped.

"SHUT UP!" My chair was kicked back and I was staring at Eren dead in the eyes.

"Sorry, okay?" he sighed and sat back on his chair but I continued to stand.

"I'll be outside, or in my room. Wait, the room where I woke up, that's my room right?" "Y-yeah..." Seiko nodded, and I left, growling and mumbling.

* * *

**AND CUT! I made it extra long since I didn't update heee heee~**


End file.
